Chapter 2 of A Perfect Baby
by merderlover1forevs
Summary: I do not know how to make this apart of the original story so if anyone could PM about it that would be awesome. Well this story basically follows MerDer, Zola and Chloe at the hospital. There is a little cliff hanger at the end, but if i get enough reviews i may right more! I cannot think of anything for I Spy so PM me your ideas. Rated M for sexual content. Thanks!


**IMPORTANT! This chapter includes a VERY, VERY intimate scene with very VERY graphic sexual terms. It is very dirty sexual content. DO NOT read if it will upset you or make you feel yucky.**

Meredith held her sleeping daughter in her hands and cuddled her close to her chest. Derek was reluctantly at home changing his clothes and picking Zola up from daycare. Zola hasn't seen her dad in person in about 5 months. Meredith and Zola Skyped him as many times as they could; Zola cried the first couple nights because she missed her daddy, but when they started to Skype, she felt better.

Zola was three years old now; she was perfect in every way. She was so excited about the baby and drew pictures for her everyday. Zola would talk to the baby and kiss Meredith's stomach. The girls tried to keep busy while Derek was gone by going shopping, the park, the hospital, and getting ice cream. Every night, or almost every night, they would say goodnight to Derek on the computer; he would sing to her as she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You should go to bed, honey. You look beautiful, but tired." Derek smiled through the web cam.

"I want to talk to you. I miss you so much, Derek." She felt a tear swell up in her eyes.

"I know Mer, me too. But I promise to be there when the baby come, I promise. I love you so much, Meredith and it kills me that I'm not with you right now. I love you too baby." He said.

Meredith's tears began to trickle down her face as she put her hand on the screen as if she was touching his face, Derek did the same thing. Meredith began crying harder, but not loud to wake up Zola.

"Please come home soon. I can't sleep without you, you've ruined me." She smiled cheekily at the last part,

"Trust me, Mer, I cannot sleep either. But you wanna know what helps me?" He asked, looking as deep as he could into her beautiful eyes.

"What?" She asked desperately.

"I think about when we went to the park after we found out you were pregnant. Remember when Zola went down the slide by herself?" Derek smiled at the thought. Meredith smiled at the memory and rested her hands on her stomach.

"And she sat on your lap on the swings," She smiled again.

"I think you took about a million pictures." He joked.

"Derek, we've got an incoming!" A guy in the background yelled. Derek was over seas as a trauma doctor.

"I've gotta go, Mer. I love you Meredith Grey, too the moon and back." He smiled as a small tear slipped out of his eye.

"I love you Derek, please be safe." She was crying silently as she looked at him one last time until the screen went blank. She set the laptop on her night stand and whispered to herself, "To the moon and back." Meredith quickly wiped away her tears and cuddled with Zola.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small cry filled the room as Meredith snapped back to reality. It was a certain cry meaning that Chloe was hungry. Meredith memorized her cries; a cry meant three things, hungry, tired, or a diaper change.

"Are you hungry, baby girl?" She asked her daughter as she unbuttoned her hospital gown.

In response, the baby cried harder and opened her tiny mouth. Chloe latched onto Meredith's breast and looked up at her mother.

"You are very beautiful Chloe, wait until your sister sees you. She has been talking non stop about you and she can't wait." Meredith began, stroking her cheek. "Zola is very beautiful too, yeah, she has very beautiful smile." She whispered in her special "baby" voice.

Chloe began to ease into her mother's arms to the sound of her voice. She was done eating and Meredith burped her; suddenly there was a knock at the door and Cristina walked in.

"Hey, come in." Meredith smiled.

"Where's Derek?" She asked as she sat on the chair next to the bed.

"He's at home changing and getting Zola." Meredith replied shifting Chloe and stroking her beautiful blonde hair.

"God, Mer. She is beautiful." Cristina smiled and moved closer to Chloe.

"Do you want to hold her?" Meredith asked, moving Chloe closer to Cristina.

"I- I don't know if I should, M-mer I don't…" She stuttered as Meredith put her daughter in Cristina's arms.

"Just use you arm as a pillow at hold her close to your chest, she loves that." Meredith sighed and sank into the pillows.

Cristina was making goofy faces at her and swaying her lightly. Chloe seemed to like Cristina.

"She likes me!" Cristina exclaimed.

"She does, don't you baby girl." Meredith said using her baby voice; just then Derek walked in holding Zola.

"Hi, my big girl come here!" Meredith stretched her arms out to Zola. Her little feet pitter pattered on the floor as she ran to her mom.

"Momma!" Zola jumped into her mother's arms.

"Oh, hi my big girl! Did daddy surprise you?" She cuddled Zola close to her chest.

"Yeah and then he told me that Chloe was here!" Zola shrieked.

"She is here, Aunt Cristina is holding her, go take a look." Meredith lifted Zola up on the side of the bed where Cristina was holding Chloe.

"Hey." Derek leaned against wall, watching Meredith and Zola interact. When Zola came into the picture, it totally changed dark and twisty Meredith. She is a terrific mother, no matter what she says about _her _mother.

"Hi." She smiled cheekily.

Derek sauntered over to the bed and sat at the edge. He used his hand to press Meredith closer to him and kissed her. She looped her arms around his neck and Derek gently rubbed her back. His tongue ran around her lower lip and she played with the hair on the back of his head.

"I missed you." Derek pulled back, foreheads resting against each other.

"You were gone for an hour." Meredith smiled.

"I missed you for 5 months." He said.

"Me too." She admitted.

A sudden cry filled the room and Cristina freaked out. "M-Mer, you should, uh, t-take her!" She held the baby out to Meredith. Chloe was still fussing as she squirmed in her mother's arms.

"Here, let me try." Derek said, taking his daughter from Meredith. As soon as Chloe was in her father's arms, she stopped crying.

"I guess she missed you too." Meredith smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBAC KXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith and Derek had the day off today. They wanted to spend as much time as a family as they could, since Derek would have to leave soon. Zola was on the floor playing with her dolls and stuffed animals having a tea party. They were watching Beauty and the Beast, Zola's favorite, and Meredith and Derek were sitting on the couch watching their daughter play.

"Ah…" Meredith gasped, clutching her stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" Derek asked panicked.

"No, no. Just a k-kick." She smiled weakly.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" He asked rubbing her arm.

"No, here feel." She took his hand and put it against where the baby kicked. Another hard kick came and Meredith gasped.

"I felt that one." Derek smiled.

"I swear this baby is going to be a soccer player." Meredith said as another kick happened.

Suddenly, Derek was kneeling in front of her stomach and rubbing her stomach. As her rubbed her stomach, the baby would calm down.

"She likes that." Meredith smiled as he rubbed it again.

"Now, baby girl, stop kicking your mommy so hard, okay? Mommy and Daddy love you so much; so does your big sister. So please be a good girl for momma." He said in a baby voice, rubbing her stomach. He kissed it and rubbed it again.

"She stopped kicking." Derek looked up at her.

"She likes you." Meredith ran a hand through his hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Well, I'd love to stay and be all McFamily, but I have a surgery." Cristina said, putting Zola down.

"Okay, say bye-bye to Aunt Cristina." Meredith waved Zola's hand.

Cristina smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the family by themselves. "So, how were my girls while I was gone?" Derek asked, stroking a sleeping Chloe's cheek.

"Zo, you want to tell Daddy what we did?" Meredith cuddled tighter with Zola.

"We went to the park, then we went to get pizz and ice cream, ooh and then Mommy bought me Cinderella costume. Then we wents to Sofia's house to play and sleepover." Zola explained.

"Wow, you did a lot with Mommy, did you have fun?" Derek asked Zola.

` "I had a lot of fun with mommy, I love her." Zola smiled at her dad. Meredith smiled when her daughter said that; Zola was such a sweetheart.

"I love you too, love bug." Meredith held Zola closer and kissed her fore head.

The family sat for a while, talking and laughing, until Zola was getting tired and wanted to nap.

"Zola, come up here and you can sleep with mommy." Meredith gestured to Zola. Chloe was sleeping in her hospital crib and Derek was outside the room, talking to Richard.

"I sleep with you mommy?" Zola asked, crawling up to Meredith.

"Yeah, baby girl." She answered, cuddling with Zola.

"Me not a baby girl, me a big girl; Chloe a baby girl." Zola explained emphasizing the word_ big _by holding her arms out.

"Sorry, my big girl." Meredith stroked Zola's cheek.

Zola drifted off into sleep along with Chloe. There was slight knock at the door, Richard and Derek walked in silently.

"Hi, Richard." Meredith said.

"How are you doing, Meredith?" Richard asked; Derek walked over to Chloe and picked her up, still sleeping.

"I'm great actually. Do you want to hold her?" Meredith asked.

"Sure, I'd loved too." Richard walked over to Derek, who was holding Chloe, and he set her in his arms.

"She's beautiful, Meredith." He smiled. Derek was sitting behind Meredith massaging her shoulders.

"Thank you, Richard." She said, moving a sleeping Zola into her lap.

"Your mother would be proud." Richard stated. Meredith thought of her mother and wondered if she would really be proud.

"Yeah, I think she would." She said back. Meredith sank into Derek's touch and thought about the night he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek was leaving in the morning and they both dreaded it. After they put Zola to sleep, which took a short time, they relaxed in their bedroom. Derek was sitting behind Meredith, legs protecting her, resting against the head board, massaging her shoulders.

"I'm going to miss this, so much." Meredith sighed as he put her hair on one side of her shoulders and kissed the other side.

"Mm, me too, honey." Derek began to lick and suck her neck and she moaned in response.

**HERE IS WHERE THE DIRTY PART IS, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT THAT IS 100% OKAY, JUST SCROLL DOWN AND CONTINUE READING THE STORY **

"Do you know what else I'm going to miss?" She whispered seductively, rubbing his knees.

"I think I do." He smiled, still sucking her neck. In one swift movement, she straddled him and pinned his hands against the head board. He smiled cheekily and she leaned down to passionately kiss him. She let go of his hands and ran his fingers through his hair; his hands lingered around her butt.

"I'm going to miss this," She kissed and nibbled his neck, "And this," She took his shirt off, ran her fingers through his chest hair, and kissed his chest. She scraped her teeth against his nipples and slightly sucked them.

"This too," Her tongue trailed down to his stomach, then she reached his belt. She could feel his manhood already hard and slid his belt off. She slid his pants and boxers down and grasped his penis.

"Mm, Meredith…" Derek sighed, running his hands through her hair. Meredith began stroking it, looking Derek in the eye, and said seductively, "Do you like this, Dr. Shepherd?"

"Y-yes…" He stuttered. She smiled and took him into her mouth; her head bobbed back and fourth and her teeth slightly bit on it.

"Ah, fuck!' Derek moaned using his hands to push Meredith's head down harder. She moaned happily, swallowing his cum, and repeating. The whole time she looked at him which turned Derek on.

"Mm…" Meredith moaned taking his balls in her hands, massaging them. She took a break from his penis and sucked his balls lightly. Derek was over the edge as she lightly bit on him.

"You like that? Huh?" Meredith looked up at him, stoking his penis once again.

"Y-Yes!" Derek exclaimed.

Suddenly, Derek moved and was on top of Meredith. She was surprised because Derek loved the fore play, but he was already at her chest. He took one breast into his mouth and massaged the other one.

"Oh, Derek…" Meredith moaned.

He looked up at her and moved to kiss her. It was sloppy, dirty, dirty kiss; their tongues dueled and intertwined. Derek moved down and nibbled at her neck, then her chest, then her other breast. Meredith loved this feeling and fingered with the hair behing his head.

"Do you want me to go lower?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, Derek, plese." She begged. Derek smiled, slid off her pants and panties, and rubbed a finger on top of her womanhood. He used his pointer finger and middle finger and thrust them inside her. She shrieked out in pleasure as he thrust into her roughly.

Still, thrusting in her, he began sucking on her clit. He ran his tongue across her and bit on it, making Meredith scream. He pulled his fingers out of her and put it in her mouth. She sucked his fingers clean as he licked and sucked on her vagina.

This was probably the dirtiest sex they have ever had in a while and Meredith loved it. They both knew that this was going to be the last time they'd be intimate in a long time. Meredith and Derek took their time with this.

"Mm, Der, p-please…" She begged as he sucked her clean, slurping her clean.

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her all the way up until he reached her lips. Their tongues looped around each other's once again. Derek pulled away first and shifted onto his knees, in between her legs. He teased her, running the tip of his manhood, up and down her womanhood.

Suddenly, he thrust into her, making Meredith scream out in pleasure. The couple enjoyed their intimate time together the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Well, I better get going. I'm going to go visit Adele." Richard smiled and set Chloe in Meredith's arms.

"Bye, Richard." Derek said still massaging her shoulders.

Richard walked out, leaving Meredith and Derek alone.

"I'm glad you're home." She looked up at him.

"I am too." He kissed her on the lips lightly. Their life was now complete and perfect.

This was just the calm before the storm…


End file.
